five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights with Top: Rebooted/Cutscenes
NOTE: All of the cutscenes are a Discord Dev Call between Top, Alan, Glory, and Evan. Each cutscene introduces the next character to become active. For Sharktopus and the Cats, they are mentioned (Sharktopus is not mentioned by name). For Foody, her voice is heard when Top summons her. Night 1 In this cutscene, Top finds his videos missing and so he gets intergalacticAlan51 to (reluctantly) help out. * Top: What the? Where did all my recent videos go? Hold on, I think I heard something suspicious last night, but I didn’t find anything or anyone. Maybe Alan knows something. * Alan: I’m busy. What do you want? * Top: Alright, look. Did you hear anything suspicious last night? * Alan: No, maybe because I was ASLEEP! You were probably another stupid dream of it! Last time it was something about the Jack‘s lady or something like that. * Top: Come on, Alan. I’m serious. I searched the house last night and I didn‘t find anything, but when I woke up a little while ago, a bunch of my videos were just gone! * Alan: What are you coming to me about it for?! I’m not just going to magically bring them back now, am I? * Top: Alan please. I need your help. I think someone might have been in the house. I’m really nervous right now and I need your help. * Alan: Uuuuuugh, FINE! But you‘re gonna own me big time for this! If someone is in this house, let me have access to the Power Box in the Garage. Making the whole house dark will give them a disadvantage, while an advantage for me. So make sure everything‘s is saved, otherwise I’ll kill you. * Top: *Sighs* Thank you, Alan. You‘re right, I do owe you one. * Alan: Whatever, I’ll sort this out like I always do! Night 2 In this cutscene, Alan tells Top that he will let out Top’s favorite movie monster. Top asks that if it is a good idea since it may not be friendly, but he eventually agrees to the idea. * Top: More videos are gone. This is really starting to worry me. So, you’re saying that the Garage light kept coming on and flashing you in the eyes when you were going for the Power Box? * Alan: Duh! What do you think I’ve been going on about? Does that thing have a faulty wire or something? Argh, my eyes! * Top: I don’t think so. It’s controlled by the light switch in there and by my main security camera monitor. I can‘t remember where I put it for the life of me. And it’s weird, my toilet keeps flushing and the doorbell keeps ringing while I’m walking around the house. And I always check the toilet to see if something‘s wrong, or... if my chicken is there. I can‘t miss that. * Alan: Whatever will you do without your chicken? * Top: Anyway, do you have any ideas for what we should do? * Alan: Well of course we’re going to need to step things up a notch. I’m going to have to let your favorite movie monster come out to help. * Top: Are you sure that‘s a good idea? I mean, it’s not hostile anymore to us, is it? * Alan: Well of course it won‘t be hostile to me. I summoned the thing. Not sure about you. * Top: *Sighs* Okay then, I guess we don‘t have any other choice. Let’s give it a shot. Let it out, I guess. * Alan: Well I was going to anyways. But if you want all this sorted out, then you have no other choice. If there was no one here, you’re dying tonight. Category:Cutscenes Category:Five Nights with Top